This invention relates to a device for containing, measuring and dispensing flowable materials and, in particular, to such a device which is hand held and hand operable.
The prior art discloses various flowable material dispensing devices containing a measuring chamber having a variable volume may be adjusted by rotating an externally accessible known which causes the volume of the chamber to change. Among these disclosures are those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,698 to Gordan et al, 3,090,524 to Corcoran, 3,145,883 to Geroux, 4,151,933 to Myers, and French patent application No. 2,298,091. In many instances it is desirable that the adjustment for such variable volume measuring and dispensing devices be made relatively inaccessible to ready adjustment, yet easily adjusted when so desired. This is especially true when such devices are used to measure and dispense flowable materials for human consumption, for example, powdered or granular drugs and the like. Where such devices are brought into the home for consumer use, it is important that changes to the measuring volume of the dispenser be made relatively inaccessible to adjustment either inadvertently or by unauthorized persons such as children.